


The Lightening Strike

by kakashisninken



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ball AU, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, General time period sexism and classism, Kakashi is unmasked, Probably a lot of historical inaccuracies, Reader insert fic, Sadly I bring you no smut, Some suggestive thoughts but nothing nsfw, a lot of eye sex, alcohol mention, descriptions and mentions of injury and wounds, might be a little ooc, use of alcohol, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisninken/pseuds/kakashisninken
Summary: Attending a ball at a manor three times bigger than your own, you find yourself exchanging glances with the manors very eccentric and very intense proprietor, Sir. Kakashi Hatake.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	The Lightening Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y’all! This is my Victorian Ballroom AU because I rewatched p&p a month ago and went 😳. Probably some historical inaccuracies (if you care about that stuff) and might be a little out of character but that doesn’t matter. May also be filled with mistakes so sorry in advance. Enjoy ♥️
> 
> It’s a reader insert so the usual terms apply but in case you don’t know: 
> 
> (Y/N) - your name  
> (L/N) - your last name

As the horse and carriage entered the estates grounds, your head peaked out of the carriages window to see such a magnificent sight. The manor dominated the landscape. The gardens surrounding the property were filled with flowers that matched the colour of the home, pure white. The manor itself, even in the wake of dusk, was blinding bright. As if it was untouchable by nature and the elements. You watched as those who arrived in front of you stepped out of their carriages at glacial places. Lady’s holding the bottom of their dresses as their other hand held the hands of their drivers who assisted them out of the carriages. Gentlemen offered their arms to the lady’s as soon as their feet made it to the cobblestone pavement. It was a magical sight to see.

You were nervous, tapping your foot as your carriage slowly approached. Your father frowned and your older brother nudged your side to get you to quit it. This wasn’t your first time at a ball, you had been to many, however this was your first time at a ball hosted by such an esteemed gentleman. You hadn’t heard much about the host in question, only that the estate itself was wealthy and a single gentleman was its proprietor. Your mind slightly raced, rehearsing your greeting before the carriage could come to a halt. The last thing you wanted was to make a fool out of yourself and to disgrace your family’s name. God forbid the old bats flaunted your nerves in the name of gossip. 

You weren’t at all lowly. In fact you had a very cushy life. Your father made three thousand pounds a year, a very comfortable salary. Compared to others, especially to the owners of an estate much like where tonight’s event was being held, it was modest. Years of youth were filled with piano lessons and art lessons (despite the fact you did not have the natural talent for either), you were well read and educated to a degree a lady should be. Now all that was left was to find a gentleman in need of a wife that took a shine to you. For some reason, whatever that reason was, it was harder than it seemed.

“Alright, I want the both of you on your best behaviour,” your father gave both yourself and your brother a hard stern look, “for heaven's sake, don’t let that Uzamaki boy rope you into his mischievous deeds”

You knew that was more aimed at your brother than yourself. As a lady, you had a lot more sense than to act foolish with the boys at such an event. Your father turned to you, his eyes turning soft as his hand reached yours. The carriage began to halt. “For your mother's sake, (Y/N), if a bachelor asks for a dance, please accept”

Fallen ill after her travels to see her extended family up north, your mother couldn’t attend tonight’s event. However it hadn’t stopped her from pushing her agenda through her husband onto you. Yes, you were in your twenties without an offer of marriage. Yes, you were starting to hear the gossip from the other women about how there must be something wrong with you for not having a betrothed. Was it so bad to think perhaps one could marry for love instead of security and the task of carrying on bloodlines? You couldn’t exactly help your distintrest in most of the men your age. Growing up alongside them, you couldn’t help but think they were unattractive, immature and unintelligent. Once or twice you thought maybe a man could be interested in you, offering their hand to dance. Your eyes on theirs, thoughts of hope as you lightly touched hands in the middle of the crowded ballrooms. Then you would look to where their eyes were glued and it was always to someone else behind you. Was it all a silly game or was it their intention to garner their true beloved's attention through feelings of jealousy? You didn’t wish to know, you were just sick of being second fiddle. Insecurity leading to you rejecting any hand offered to you in a ballroom. Better safe than sorry and crying behind white pillars in dark corners afterwards.

You huffed, rolling your eyes. “Fine” you relented, your father giving you a slight tap on the knees with his palm to say ‘ _ that’s my girl _ ’. At least your father could claim he tried when you came home with no interest from any suitor once again.

Your father was the first to exit the carriage, your driver stood up stiff and proper as he opened the carriage door and held it open. As the lady’s before you had done so, you held the bottom of your baby blue dress in your hand. The other waited to accept your father's hand to help assist you out of the carriage with some grace. Your brother followed shortly behind.

The tall marble steps leading to the front door of the manor had never felt so intimidating. As the man of the house, your father was the first to approach the staircase with yourself and your brother following slowly behind. Giving a quick glance behind your shoulder, you were surprised to see the carriage had already left with such haste.

“You’re not nervous are you?” Your brother said quietly as you continued to descent.

“No!” You scoffed as you made it to the top step, the butterflies in your stomach fluttered uncontrollably. You just needed to give a curtsy and then you'd be inside the manor and your worries would disappear soon after. 

At the entrance of the manor stood three men. A young man dressed sharply in a plain white dress shirt and waistcoat, black dress pants and tailcoat. Black dress shoes shinier than a reflection of sunshine on a lake. He must have been a part of the staff at the estate, standing stiff and proper. You were no stranger to having servants except your family had only hired a small handful of staff to cater to your family’s needs. This manor, you imagined, would have a rather large amount of staff to help run the place. 

The next man waiting for guests had hair the colour of bark on an oak tree. Dressed similarly to the first man with a white dress shirt and waistcoat and black dress pants and tailcoat except this man wore a black bowtie. When you saw the last man it was if the oxygen in your lungs had been sucked out. 

Bright white hair with sharp points sticking out in various directions. Dressed in a white puffy sleeved dress shirt with ruffles at the neck. No tailcoat or jacket, only a striking black waistcoat made of the finest silk and patterned with an argyle design. Gold buttons on the waistcoat stood out among the darkness. He wore black pants, perhaps the plainest item of his attire. It didn’t end there, your gaze finally made its way to his face. The thing that had captured your attention the most was his face and it’s features, unlike anything you had ever seen in any of the men your age. A small beauty spot sat on his sharp jawline under his full bottom lip. His nose wasn’t overly sharp or pointed yet complimented the rest of his features well. His eyes. The one feature you couldn’t take your  _ own _ eyes off of. His right eye was normal, his iris was dark enough you barely made out his pupil. The left eye however told a very different story. A long scar trailed from the top of his eyebrow, ending half way down his cheek. The eye itself was an enigma. Bloodshot with a blood red iris and a large pupil. You wondered what could have possibly happened to this man.

“Introducing Sir Kakashi Hatake, the proprietor of the Hatake Estate” the servant said, gesturing to the wild white haired man, “and Mr Tenzo Mokuzai” 

Your family gave the usual polite bow and curtsy to the two men. Your mind raced as it tried to remember the correct etiquette even though you had performed this action what felt like one hundred times before. Hands holding the bottom of your skirt, one knee tucked behind the other, head bowed. As you straightened up, you looked up to the man, this Sir Hatake, only to find his eyes locked on to yours. 

Your father’s introduction of your family sounded like ringing in your ears as you continued to stare at your host. His eyes never left yours and you swallowed hard. Suddenly you felt a nudge from your side, your brother was urging you to move along as others waited impatiently behind you to greet the event's host and enter themselves. Entering the ballroom with haste, you didn’t turn back to look at white haired man. Instead you looked around the ballroom in desperation to find someone you knew as your brother and father both left your side.

* * *

The ballroom was like nothing you had ever seen. The walls and ceiling were both painted white with intricate details carved into the panels on the walls and the coving. White marble pillars in each corner of the ballroom had white fabric draped around it tastefully. White flower planters were spread around the room hosting large displays of white hydrangeas, carnations and magnolias. You had a feeling this display was one of the Yamanaka’s doing. The floor was light grey and extremely polished, looking as if a single soul had not stepped foot on it before. The colour of the floor itself was different from the ballrooms you had seen before. The usual colour schemes were whites or soft baby yellows with deep hardwood floors. The ceiling was the most eccentric part of it all. Painted above was a dark grey sky littered with clouds, its most prominent feature was a bolt of lightning spreading across the ceiling. Strange indeed. Still, you hadn’t seen anything like it and it was hard not to look up in awe. 

“There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!” A voice snapped you out of your thoughts, you looked to the owner of the voice. Tenten.

“I had only just arrived moments ago” you smiled, taking your gloved hand in hers as she dragged you towards the refreshment room.

Tenten did look quite beautiful tonight. Her brown locks were in a sophisticated updo, shiny beads matching the colour of her gown were carefully placed in her hair. Her gown was baby pink sitting on her shoulders, showing off a little clavicle, with white ruffles cascading down the skirt. You looked tolerable in your opinion, lovely in your fathers opinion. Wearing a baby blue gown with short sleeves and a white trim under your bust that accentuated your waist. Your hair in a simple but stylish updo with two long strands framing the sides of your face. You would have also decorated your hair with flowers or beads but the truth was they were kind of a nightmare to maintain throughout the night. You didn’t even want to think about what would happen if you accidentally fell asleep with the beads tangled in your locks. 

“So, are you planning on dancing with Neji tonight?” You asked cheekily only to have your friend roll her eyes at you.

“Only if he asks, I am not going to chase him around tonight,” Tenten says assertively, nodding to herself, gently handing you a glass of wine before she grabbed her own.

Leaving the refreshment room and back into the ballroom, you begin to look around the room. Trying to spot what mischief your brother was getting into and who your father was speaking to. You did spot your brother standing by a wall with his own glass in hand, in cahoots with Naruto Uzamaki and Rock Lee. Shaking your head, you knew your father would be disappointed but unable to berate your brother in such a public setting without bringing embarrassment to your family. A part of you felt maybe that’s why your brother disobeyed in the first place. Your eyes scanned the room once more, searching for your father when you happened upon  _ him _ . Sir Kakashi Hatake. Standing stoically with a glass of gin from what you could gather, speaking to a group circled around him. You didn’t know any of the people he was speaking to but your father wasn’t alongside them. As you turned away to look at Tenten to comment on the light fixtures or something as boring as that, you felt a heavy weight at your feet almost bowl you over. Letting out a little squeal as you tried to steady yourself with Tenten's quick hand on your back to assist you. 

Regaining your composure you looked down to see what had caused all the commotion. You were met with short tan fur and a pair of darker eyes with darker rings around them. A dog?

“What in the…” you began to say but trailed off, shocked that a dog had gotten into a ballroom in the first place. 

You looked around slightly frantic, trying to find the owner of the dog immediately. Possibly to berate them for the dogs presence in the first place. Your eyes ended up in the direction of your host only this time he was looking at you directly, seemingly witnessing the whole event.

“Sir Hatake is very fond of dogs and allows them to wander the estate at their own will” Tenten informed you causing you to look at her with a puzzled expression. 

His attire was strange, his taste in design was strange, now he allowed dogs to just wander around as they pleased. Sir Kakashi Hatake was beginning to seem like no other gentlemen or proprietor you had ever met. 

You bent down to give the dog a playful pat, no mind to if your gloves or dress became covered in its fur. You could always dust yourself off in privacy later if need be. As the dog rolled onto his stomach, you gave him a quick scratch. Looking up to his owner only to see his owner was still watching intensely. 

* * *

The ball was in full swing. Tenten had left you a while ago as Neji approached her to ask for the first dance, this caused Tenten to turn back and smile widely at you as Neji led her to the ballroom floor. With no interest in dancing (you weren’t expecting anyone to actually ask you anyway), your night was spent going back and forward from the refreshment room to the ballroom to drown yourself in wine, gin, and champagne. It wasn’t an option to join your brother as his squad of fools began to grow in number. So you drifted aimlessly around, looking for anyone you knew even slightly to talk to.

“(Y/N)!” You heard the familiar voice of your father call you. Head spinning in each direction of the loud ballroom, you finally spotted your father in a circle of people. Gesturing for you to join him. Your face lit up at the sight of a familiar face as you walked over to join him by his side. 

As soon as you joined him, your father turned his head towards you and leaned in to speak subtly as the group continued to chat among themselves. “Is your brother with the Uzamaki boy?”

You nodded at your father's question. Your father would have found out from someone else anyway. Your father let out a massive sigh, shaking his head lightly. You could tell he wasn’t all that mad about it, maybe it was the sherry he had been drinking. “That son of mine…”

Smiling at your father's words, you quickly moved your attention to the group your father stood in. Listening to them converse about something way above your head. Looking around you recognised one face, the face of the man introduced to you as Tenzo Mokuzai. Beside him stood…

“Sir Hatake, your estate truly is gorgeous. I see you have kept it in the same excellent shape it was while in your fathers care. But I do say, this ceiling feature is new…” an older woman you had never seen before commented.

You looked to Sir Hatake who smiled as he looked up to the ceiling. “Yes, well I had it painted as a tribute to my father after his passing” 

Your eyes had wandered over to his red eye and the scar on his face. Taking in the faint redness beginning to blend into his pale skin, the scar was certainly striking. The colour of his iris in his left eye was also striking. You felt yourself becoming more and more curious about how his injury had happened in the first place. 

“Do you find my eye grotesque, Ms. (L/N)?” Sir Hatake singled you out, snapping you out of your thoughts. The mere mention of your name leaving his mouth caused you to stiffen up. Your eyes widened in slight panic. The whole circle had their attention on you. 

“Oh, I-“ you began to say flustered, “I certainly do not-“

“You have been staring at it all night” he interrupted you, looking straight into your soul with his intense gaze. You swallowed hard, how would you get yourself out of this one? 

“I beg for your forgiveness, Sir Hatake. I assure you, my daughter was raised with manners” Your father awkwardly chuckled, trying to apologise for your  _ ‘lack of manners’ _ . 

“I do not find your eye grotesque at all, Sir. I just happen to be very intrigued with modern medicine. I suppose if this was only twenty years ago, you would not have an eye at all yet here you are, two eyes both retaining their vision” You managed to say as you stared into his eyes. It felt like a challenge and though you were considered polite, you were also not one to cower at any man’s feet, no matter if they were of lower or higher class than yourself. 

Quickly, your eyes searched the room for someone you knew. An escape from this uncomfortable confrontation. On their way to the refreshment room was Sasuke Uchiha and the woman he was recently engaged to, Sakura Haruno. They were younger than you by a few years and though you were only acquainted with each other through various events such as these, they would have to do as your escape plan. 

“If you would forgive me, I must congratulate Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha on their upcoming nuptials” You say as you made your swift exit from the circle, walking as fast and as gracefully as possible to catch up to the two lovebirds. 

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke appreciated the congratulations but that had only lasted a few minutes before they left to go back into the ballroom. This left you wandering around aimlessly again, watching the other couples dance and those who knew each other in their circles. You had found an empty seat and observed the room for a while, zoning out to the music of the piano and violins. 

“Would you do me the honour of being my partner for the next dance?”

You hadn’t noticed him sneak up beside you. Looking up to him from your seat, he looked down at you with a small smile on his lips. His eyes bore into yours once more with the same intensity as they had the previous times your eyes met. In his hand was another glass of gin, he took a sip as he waited for your answer. Still one eye on you. The white haired enigma must not have felt too insulted at your  _ ‘lack of manners’ _ if he was asking you to dance. 

“Yes, I will” you said, swallowing hard. 

You had surprised yourself by accepting an invitation to dance with someone, especially him. But you remembered your promise to your father before the night began and it wouldn’t kill you to dance with someone. However, you fully anticipated the eventual let down when you realised your dance partner had no romantic interest in you just like all the other times. 

“Very well” he smiled into his glass. Sir. Hatake continued to look up, watching the room and his guests enjoy their night.

You continued to look around the room too, ignoring the nerves growing inside of you. He lingered by your side waiting for the current song to finish, both of you remained in silence. The idea of dancing after such a long time intimidated you despite the numerous glasses of wine hitting you. Thank the Lord for men taking the lead when it comes to dances, thank the Lord for gloves so he wouldn’t be able to feel how sweaty your hands were becoming. 

The music came to a stop and your heart skipped a beat as a hand appeared in your line of vision, an offer. Taking his hand in yours gently, you stood from your seat. Ignoring those around you staring as the host of such an impressive event led the woman almost past her marriage prime to the dance floor. You were sure to be the talk of the ball and town after this, if your mother caught wind of it (and she would) she’d berate you for somehow screwing up what might possibly be your second to last chance at marriage and your only chance of marrying someone as rich as Sir. Hatake. 

Standing side by side in a line of others, his hand landed on your lower back, your hand placed on his, both of your heads forward with matching serious expressions. In the crowd you caught Tenten with her gloved hands covering the wide smile on her face as she watched you both wait for the music to begin. You were sure she’d find you later and demand you answer all of her questions. For now you would focus on getting through this dance. The waltz tended to be…intimate would certainly be one word for it. 

The pianists fingers began to dance over the keys and the violists began to move their bows over their strings and you took one last deep breath as Sir Hatake took your hand and held it in his own in front of you both. The two of you taking your first steps forward, one in front of the other. 

“Do you dance often? You seem… nervous” Sir Hatake asked as both of you turned around, switching hands as you both began to slowly walk forward once more. 

“Not often, no. And yourself?” You asked out of politeness. From what you could remember, this dance did have a tendency to drag on so polite conversation could be a good way to make it feel tolerable. 

“No, not at all” He said bluntly before he placed his hand under your arm to spin you around, quickly you placed your hand on his back.

Your bodies began to come closer with each spin. There was no helping your eyes locking onto one another’s, his intense stare and straight face made you look away in a desperate need to distract yourself from it when you couldn’t take it anymore. Still he demanded your attention, it was if he was purposely trying to make your bodies collide with each spin.

As the spinning continued, your arms reached to the sky to meet with his, holding each other’s hands. “You keep looking away from me, are you sure you don’t find me grotesque?” 

You inhaled a sharp breath, he had noticed how the question seemed to bother you. “I can assure you, your eye does not disgust me. In fact, I find it interesting”

“Interesting?” He chuckled as if it was the most amusing thing he had ever heard. 

Finally the spinning came to an end before you ran out of gracefulness and tripped on your own feet. Yours and your dance partners arm were both out reached towards the other. Holding each other's hand as you began to make slight leaps down the line. For a moment you had forgotten there were other couples on your left and right. “What happened to it? Your eye?”

“I was on the battlefield and an enemy sliced my eye” 

“You were a soldier?” You asked, eyebrows raised. If it were not for the injury you would have never been able to tell. He held himself in a way a high class gentlemen would. 

“I was until my father passed and as his only son and heir, it was up to me to come back and take care of the estate” Sir Hatake explained as you began to spin once more.

You nodded at his explanation. Unable to think of anything further to ask or say. You continued concentrating on the dance and not stepping on Sir Kakashi Hatake’s toes. You both gracefully slid to the opposite sides of each other, doing a quick leap and twirl before sliding back to each other. Both of your hands joined as you began to spin each other around at an arm's distance, trying to avoid bumping into the other couples around you.

“May I ask why you’re still unmarried?” Sir Hatake enquired causing your face to drop slightly. 

You had no idea what gave him such an impression of your marital status. Perhaps it was you attending his event with your family instead of a husband. Maybe the older women gossiped about it within his earshot. Quickly, you remembered there was no shame in being unmarried at your age, you were still in your twenties after all. “Because no one has ever asked, no one I loved that is” 

There had been two occasions when men asked for your hand. Your father outright rejected both of these marriages on your behalf due to both men being of lower stature than yourself but to you it did not matter if they made less money a year than your father. What mattered was love. A spark, a connection. If it wasn’t there then what was the point?

As both of your arms weaved gracefully around the others, you tried your best to concentrate on getting the movements right. No one ever spoke about how the simple waltz took so much coordination. 

“So you happen to be one of those  _ ‘marry for love’ _ types. I would be careful if I were you, you may end up an old maid” he said with a slight amusement in his tone. Was he making fun of you? He was lucky you didn’t walk right off of this dancefloor and make him look like a lonely fool in front of all of his guests.

“So be it” you said frankly. You believed in your convictions and nothing else mattered. As you watched for his reaction, there was a fire in his eyes. A fire you were sure had not been there before.

His hands gripped your waist tightly, before his touch had been so gentle and delicate. Your own were planted above his as he began to twirl you around. Your steps were light and springy. 

“Why are you dancing with me if you do not dance at all?” You asked him out of curiosity. 

Sir Hatake thought for a moment before he spoke, leaning in slightly with a smirk on his face. “Do you always talk this much when you dance?”

A puff of air left your nose in response. Fine then, you’d stay quiet for the remainder of your dance just for that. Hopefully your father would have drunk his fill and it would be close to the time he had organised for the carriage to come back to pick you all up. Then you would never have to see this man again. Sir Hatake could tell that filled you with annoyance, almost satisfied by the response.

You did not speak as you became separated from each other, walking around in a circle in opposite directions and coming back to leap down the line. Instead of looking into his eyes, you looked behind him. Hoping your brother was lying drunk in a corner somewhere instead of watching all of this unfold. You didn’t need the endless teasing from him either. This dance had felt like it had been going on for the longest of times. Surely it had to end soon. 

“To answer your question, out of every fine lady in this room there was no one that caught my eye like you have” He said to you as the both of you continue leaping down the line. You felt your chest tighten at his confession. 

Now you stood side by side as the final part of the dance came close. Your dance partner and yourself still made small and delicate leaps down the line.

“You captured my attention the moment you walked into my foyer” his head turned to you, “and I know that I have captured yours” 

Heat began to rise to your cheeks as the two of you completed your last spin before his hand was in yours and his face was close. 

“Do you not feel this connection between us? Like a bolt of lightning striking through your body the moment our eyes meet” his spare hand caressed your cheek, something that was not apart of any ordinary waltz

Feeling alarmed, your eyes widened. Parting back into your separate lines, you were still facing each other as the dance came to an end. As you had finally stood truly still for the first time in five or so minutes, you realised you were feeling hot. Your heart beat loudly in your chest and in your ears, louder than the music and conversation that filled the room. Sir Hatake seemed to be waiting for his answer but instead you bowed towards him as the music finally came to its end. Couples on your left and right began to join one another once more yet Sir Hatake and yourself stood in place. Plotting his next move you assumed. You couldn’t let him, instead you fled almost instinctively. Making your way to the refreshment room to drown yourself in champagne and reflect on what just happened on that dance floor. 

Slamming down a glass was universally unladylike but if you hid in a corner with your back turned to the room, no one would know any better. Breathing heavily after you finished the glass, you took a moment to regain your breath and your mind. A hand came softly down on your shoulder, spinning you gently to meet its owner. Sir Kakashi Hatake had you pinned in a corner, a smile on his lips and a glass of gin in his spare hand. Paying no mind if his guests witnessed. In his mind you were the only two in room. 

“Well… do you?” His fingers gently caressed your face once more, starting at your temple and slowly drifting down to your jaw. His fingers tilted your chin upwards to face him, to force your eyes to meet his own. You shivered at his touch as he waited patiently for your answer.

Before you could even bring yourself to speak, you were interrupted by someone calling your name. “(Y/N)? (Y/N)?” 

It was your father. Glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner it seemed like it was time to go home. Kakashi’s fingers left your chin, casually stroking down your arm as his head turned to meet your father who was approaching closer and closer.

“There you are, we need to find that brother of yours…” your father began to say, his words slurred, “Oh, Sir Hatake, please accept my apologies. I did not see you there” 

“You have not offended me in the slightest” Sir Hatake brushed off your father's drunkenness politely. His eyes snapped to yours one more time. Taking all of you in before he began to walk away from you and your father, “if you’ll excuse me”

And like that he retreated back into the ballroom, glancing quickly back at you before he continued moving forward. Now you were left alone with your father, tasked with the mission of finding your delinquent brother and to drag the two drunk men back into the carriage. 

Your brother and father both leaned their heads against the walls of the carriage, cursing themselves silently for overdoing it like they always did. Anxiously, you bounced your leg up and down, taking in one last view of the Hatake Estate before your carriage would depart through the gates and onto the country path. Even in darkness, the manor was still blinding bright. You smiled slightly, thinking about how the manors exterior matched its proprietors hair colour too well. 

Then your thoughts went to the proprietor himself. You wanted to slam your head back against the carriage wall as you thought of how handsome a man he was. How his intense stare made you feel so uncomfortable but on further reflection you realised they made you want for more. How his fingers on your skin felt so right and the unladylike drunken part of you wondered how those fingers would feel if he touched other parts of you. The parts hidden under skirts and corsets. 

Arriving home in the early hours of the morning, still drunk from all of the alcohol you consumed while attending the ball. You stumbled out of your clothes and ripped your corset off, barely worrying about sleep clothes as you sunk into your bed. Falling asleep as soon as your head hit the feather pillow.

Rising late in the morning, you joined your family for breakfast downstairs. Your mother demanded to know each and every little details of the family's time at the ball. Thankfully your father filled her in with all of his boring stories while you sunk bites into your toasted bread.

“Well, did you dance with anyone, (Y/N)?” Your mother's hawk eyes set upon you. 

“Actually-“ you began to speak before you were interrupted by a knock on the dining room door. A servant entered, approaching you quickly to hand you a letter.

“Letter addressed to (Y/N) from the Hatake Estate ma’am” she said as she placed the letter in your hands, walking back out of the room quicker than she came in.

“The Hatake Estate? (Y/N)! What did you do?” Your mother asked. It’s a shame she didn’t see it in person, you dancing with such a notable single man. It was all a mother dreamt of for their daughters after all. 

Your father just smiled at you knowingly, his lips sealed as he placed a forkful of egg in his mouth. 

You kept your mouth full with food in a bid not to answer. It was unladylike to speak with your mouth full. Tearing open the small red wax seal, you unfolded the letter. Holding it close to your face to read it before your mother comes scrambling over to read it over your shoulder.

“Well… (Y/N), what does it say?” Your mother urged you for an answer. 

Exhaling deeply, you tucked the letter under your thigh to protect it from your prying mother. Continuing to dig into your plate while your father came in to sway away the conversation.

The contents of that letter would remain between yourself and Sir. Kakashi Hatake. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
